


Distraction

by AdFrigus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdFrigus/pseuds/AdFrigus
Summary: “What is it you hope to get from this, Shimada?” and Genji’s smile only widens, no words returned as his faceplate is discarded and he shoves their lips together, relishing in the nip at his lower lip and the fact that he’s still got it.“Distraction. I am certain you could use some too. You seem… stressed.” and Genji knows he’s hit the target dead on when Gabriel’s body stiffens under him and he’s pushed away gently.“Genji…”“You can be as rough as you want to be with me, I will not break.” and Genji knows, again, that he’s piqued Gabriel’s interest because he’s not shoved away, he’s not pushed off the lap he’s perched on so enticingly and-





	Distraction

Gabriel Reyes is a man unlike any other, Genji finds out one day.

The day he finds out, Genji sees him in the medical bay, he’s supposed to be sleeping but it’s another one of those times where he’s pretending to be asleep because he doesn’t want to talk to anyone and the anger inside of him is just too much to ignore. When his mismatched eyes meet Gabriel’s body, he can see the wisps of black smoke wafting off of him and it’s like the breath is snatched away from him because Gabriel is  _beautiful_ , Genji thinks.

Gabriel Reyes is a man unlike any other, Genji keeps getting proven time and time again.

The second time the proof is given to him, Genji is with his back on the floor, Gabriel’s arm pressing against his throat and keeping him in a choke-hold until he  _almost_ passes out.

**“Don’t leave your flank open, I’ve told you this so many times already.”**

The words go in one ear and out the other because Genji’s eyes are focused solely on the sweat that rolls down Gabriel’s brow before it pools under his chin and slides down to join the others soaked into his tank top and he’s _breathless_ again- but for an entirely different reason than the choke-hold Gabriel had him in and-

Gabriel Reyes is  _definitely_  not like any other men he’s had the (dis)pleasure of spending time with, that much has become obvious to Genji.

When he gets to his room after the training ends, Genji is painfully hard and he’s thankful that his cybernetics hide most of his lower body so that it, at least, wasn’t  _obvious_. When he gets to his room after the training ends, Genji frees his cock from the confines of his cybernetics- for the first time since he was rebuilt- and gets himself off with thoughts of Gabriel Reyes,  _his commander_.

But it’s not satisfying, Genji finds out, _not one bit_.

The third time the proof is handed to him, Genji is on Gabriel’s lap, smiling seductively and rolling his hips against his commander’s, arms laced around his shoulders.

**“What is it you hope to get from this, Shimada?”** and Genji’s smile only widens, no words returned as his faceplate is discarded and he shoves their lips together, relishing in the nip at his lower lip and the fact that he’s  _still got it_.  


_“Distraction. I am certain you could use some too. You seem… stressed.”_  and Genji knows he’s hit the target dead on when Gabriel’s body stiffens under him and he’s pushed away gently.  


**“Genji…”**  


_“You can be as rough as you want to be with me, I will not break.”_  and Genji knows,  _again_ , that he’s piqued Gabriel’s interest because he’s not shoved away, he’s not pushed off the lap he’s perched on so enticingly and-  


Genji’s lips curl into a grin as he’s hoisted up and his back is shoved against the wall rather roughly.

**“You _really_ think you can handle me? Cocky, aren’t you?”** and Genji laughs, his eyes lidded and his legs wrapped around Gabriel’s waist with, probably, too much ease and he pulls his commander closer with one hand on his collar, bringing his face to his ear and biting it playfully.

“I’ve had my fair share of experience,  _commander_.”  


And before Genji can say anything else, his parts are removed until he’s naked and bare and Gabriel smirks, lets his eyes trail down Genji’s body and rest on his cock; already hard and leaking and he drags his hand down Genji’s chest before wrapping around his erection and gently tugging at the piercing on his glans in mild surprise.

**“Aren’t you just full of surprises, _gorrión_?”**  


Genji’s hands are removed from Gabriel’s shoulders and pinned to the wall with a single hand, his other hand sliding down to cup his ass with a noise of appreciation.

**“We need a condom and lube-”**  


_“_ No, no condom,  _please_. And… I- I prepared myself before coming over.” Genji quickly retorts, flustered, and his vents open to release the excess heat as steam to avoid overheating when Gabriel lets out a bark of laughter.  


**“Full of surprises, truly.”**  Gabriel lets his trousers drop to the floor then, freeing his cock from his underwear. He moves it into position just under Genji’s entrance, smirking at the shudder of arousal that runs through the younger man’s body as he rubs it against that ring of muscles until he eventually shoves himself into Genji- sheathing himself in one long and rough thrust.  


Genji’s breath leaves him in a shake moan and he struggles against the hold on his wrists- but with no actual strength; he needs  _something_ to struggle against. Something to  _ground_ him as he’s being pried apart.

Gabriel’s pace is relentless, his hips shifting every now and then in an attempt to find that  _one_ spot and he smirks in triumph when he finds it- when Genji’s back arches and his mouth opens in a silent scream and-

And Genji is unsure how long they both last-  _not long_ , he guesses- because Genji is pushed over the edge so suddenly, so  _quickly_ , that the force with which he clenches down around Gabriel’s cock inside him is enough to send his commander over that very same edge together with him and-

And Genji  _relishes_ -  _loves_ \- the feeling of Gabriel Reyes’ heat settling inside him and for once-  _for once_ \- Genji feels  _satisfied_ and  _happy_.

Gabriel Reyes is,  _definitely_ , not like any other man  _ever_ , Genji is reminded.

But… At that very moment, Gabriel Reyes finds out that Genji, _too_ , is unlike any other man.


End file.
